From Childhood to Adulthood
by angelkittysmith
Summary: My best friend, Erica Homeson suggests to my childhood friends Sarah, James, and Henri that they help look for a job once I graduate college, and we discuss and compare our childhood to our current careers. Many episodes from the series are used as references to the story. NOTE: I do not own Liberty's Kids.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Dinner at LuLu's Noodles

One cold Saturday night in mid-January, my best friend, Erica Homeson accompanied me to Oakland. I reunited with my old friends from childhood: best friends and siblings Sarah Phillips, James Hiller, and Henri LeFevre. "Hello again, my friends!" I happily greeted them and then gave all 3 of them a hug. "I have missed you guys so much. How was your trip to Gettysburg?" "It was lots of fun, Angel," Sarah replied. "I have a new car now," James told me, "since my old car broke down before Christmas." "We were gone from December 16 until January 2," Henri then informed me. "Wow, Henri is beginning to remember dates well," I then noticed. "How are things going for you, Erica?" Sarah then asked Erica. "I saw the same show that you saw with Angel and her other friends on Christmas Day," Erica then told Sarah. "I especially liked seeing the movie _A Christmas Story_ over Christmas," I told everybody. "Have you seen that movie?" "Oh yes," James then replied. "It's really funny." I told Sarah, James, and Henri what my favorite parts of the movie were. We then decided to go to LuLu's Noodles on Craig Street for dinner. Erica went to a Mexican restaurant on Forbes Avenue to get a rice bowl and a milkshake. "I remember the day that we first met each other like it was just yesterday," I happily remembered, and then sighed. "Good old days, huh?" "Uh-huh," Sarah agreed. "I was 14 years old, Sarah was 12 years old, and you and Henri were both 8 years old," James then chimed in. "It was the day that my dad and Sarah's mom got married at the Natrona Heights Presbyterian Church in September of 2002!" "Thank goodness this winter is nothing like the year that we all met and became friends, huh, guys?" I then asked. "What are you talking about, Angel?" Sarah asked. "2002-2003 was a brutally cold and snowy winter and a weak 1st year in a stage, while this 1st year in the stage is much stronger. I would expect winters like that year in this stage to be more of the exception rather than the rule." "Angel and her weather stuff," Henri then remarked. "Yeah, that was a very cold winter with a lot of snow delays and cancellations," James then remembered. "We also had a white Christmas that year too, which we didn't have this year." "This winter is more like the winter of 1992-1993, the year after I was born," I then informed my friends. We then got menus so we could order our dinners. I ordered a chicken and broccoli rice bowl with a milk chocolate almond milkshake. Sarah ordered pad thai noodles and tofu with boba tea. James ordered wonton noodle soup with Diet Coke. Henri ordered what I normally have to eat at LuLu's: classic beef lo mein and a strawberry smoothie with gummies inside. "Anyway, that wedding was so much fun," James happily stated. "I thought our banquet at the same church my freshman and your junior year was so much fun, too," Sarah then reminisced. "We had the same types of food that we ate at the wedding: spaghetti marinara and salad, and cake, of course!" "All this talk of food is making me hungry!" Henri admitted. "When is the food going to be coming?" Our meals then arrived in no time. "Chinese lo mein is another thing that I learned to like at 10 years old, as well as spaghetti with tomato sauce, even if I didn't like salad that much," Henri informed us. "Same here," I agreed. "I didn't like salad, either." Henri then showed us how he ate lo mein noodles, as they were the "Chinese version" of spaghetti noodles. He took his fork and twisted a pile of noodles onto his fork and then ate them. "I think we ate a lot of tricky foods at our banquet," Henri told us. "Spaghetti, salad..." "Now, I wish I had salad myself," James then replied. "And spaghetti with marinara sauce," Sarah chimed in. "Don't you guys like the food you're eating right now?" I asked. "Oh, right, my pad thai noodles," Sarah forgot. "My wonton noodle soup," James added. "I'm jealous, Henri," I told him. "I wish I had the meal that you are having right now." "Don't you like your dinner, Angel?" Henri asked. "I do, but I just like what you're eating better," I told him. "Then, why did you order your rice bowl?" James asked me. "To try something different, that's all," I replied. "I have had pad thai noodles on a few occasions," Sarah stated, "and they were pretty good, so pad thai noodles are definitely one of my favorite things to eat at LuLu's." "I don't know if I like the texture of this wonton soup," James admitted. "I would like to try it," I offered. "Go ahead, Angel," James agreed. "I am not going to have anymore." I then tried a couple of noodles, but ended up not finishing them. "You know what?" Sarah asked all of us. "What, Sarah?" I replied. "I'm glad there is no wedding or banquet tonight," Sarah told us. "Why, Sarah?" James asked. "So, I don't have to get dressed up in this cold weather," Sarah told us. "You know, like a dress and high heels and stuff?" "You look beautiful just the way you are, Sarah," I told my best friend. "Why thank you, Angel!" Sarah praised. Of course, Sarah had on a burgundy sweater, blue jeans, and black boots. I also learned that Sarah's hair was naturally wavy and that she sometimes straightens it, just like me. After we got our checks, we then met Erica back outside on Craig Street. "Hey, I have an idea," I told all my friends. "What's that?" Sarah asked me. "Why don't we have a sit-down meal at your apartment every weekend, and we can talk about some of our best moments from childhood, as well as see if we can improve on them?" I suggested. I then turned to Erica and told her, "You can join us sometimes if you want." "Sure," Erica agreed. "How about next Saturday?" "Okay then," James agreed. "Next Saturday, it is!" "Well, I guess we better be going home now, huh, Erica?" I asked Erica. "Yes, we should," Erica agreed. "It's getting late." "Bye, guys!" I then told my friends. "Bye, guys!" Sarah replied back. "Have a good evening!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Importance of Work

On a milder Saturday afternoon than last weekend, my best friend, Erica Homeson and I met up with my childhood friends Sarah, James, and Henri at their apartment in Oakland. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Sarah greeted me. "I have a special request for you three," Erica chimed in. "What exactly is that, Erica?" Sarah asked. "Why don't you guys assist me in helping Angel get ready to look for a job once she graduates from Edinboro University this May?" Erica asked. "Absolutely," James agreed. "We would love to do that. As a matter of fact, why don't we come into our living room and we can talk about it?" Erica and I then followed Sarah, James, and Henri into the living room. "Would you ladies like a snack or a drink, or both?" James offered. "How about some soda and nuts?" I then asked. James got out some nuts and soda for all of us to eat. "Speaking of jobs, we are applying for a job ourselves," Henri informed us. "What type of job is that?" I asked. "We want to be camp counselors at Woodland Summer Camp in Wexford, Pennsylvania for this upcoming summer, Angel," Sarah told me. "Ah, how I love summer!" James happily stated. "It's my favorite season." "Why is summer your favorite season, James?" Erica asked. "Well, besides my birthday in June, there is sunset at 9:00 pm, firing up the grill, sitting on the patio drinking an ice cold beverage, eating a juicy watermelon, pop-up thunderstorms, the smell of fresh cut grass, and summer vacation," James explained. "And let's not forget baseball games!" He then paused for a second. "I remember taking Sarah and Angel to a baseball game at my high school as a freshman." "That was lots of fun, James," Sarah agreed. "Yeah, thanks for taking us," I agreed. "You're welcome," James replied. "I still think that we should go to a Pirates game for my birthday next summer!" "I don't want to think about summer right now," Sarah told me. "Why not?" I asked her. "Last summer was not the best because it was extremely hot almost every day, almost like that unseasonably hot day we experienced at the end of spring one year when you, James, and Henri sold lemonade, and I was stuck inside doing geography homework," Sarah explained. "You were not stuck in there," I reminded her. "It was your decision to stay inside because you hate hot weather." "I wonder if we will get another hot summer this year," James stated. "I would not mind getting a summer job as a camp counselor because of that!" "Could we order Chinese food too at camp like we did that day when it was too hot to even cook dinner?" Henri asked. "I think we have to eat camp food at camp," James told Henri. "I probably wouldn't be able to wear a sundress and sandals every day as a camp counselor," Sarah remembered. "I would have to wear an appropriate counselor's uniform." "I still thought you looked pretty even when you were trying to stay cool," I told my friend. "I wonder if cabins also have air conditioning," Henri chimed in, "so we do not have trouble sleeping at night." "They probably do, Henri," James replied. "Besides trying to stay cool in the heat at your job, can you guys tell me some reasons why it is important to work any time of year, not just in the summertime?" "Mainly, people work to make money as well as gain their own independence," Erica replied. "You can also learn important skills, how to maintain your job, and contribute to society," Sarah added. "You can learn about flexibility, freedom, and neutralizing conflict," James added. "Working is also a great way to meet people, make friends, and get more things done," Henri then added. "Now, those are all good reasons that people work," I told my friends. "So tell me, what are your hopes and goals for your potential new summer job?" "I want to learn and practice how to be flexible and not angry on the job," Henri told me. "I want to learn how to be a more independent problem solver," James told me. "I want to learn how to ask for help," Sarah told me. "Talk about selling lemonade on a hot summer day," Erica chimed in. "I would need to learn how to adjust to that if I were selling it with you, James, and Henri. I would have much rather helped you with geography homework, Sarah!" "I see what you mean, Erica," Sarah agreed. "And have some of that delicious Chinese food for dinner," I remembered. "Speaking of which, weren't you guys supposed to cook a meal for us tonight?" "We don't have enough food to cook right now, Angel," James explained to me. "So, we are going out to the Pleasure Bar in Bloomfield for dinner tonight." "The Pleasure Bar?" I asked. "I was just there yesterday with my mom and sister." "It's just about time for us to leave now, Angel," Erica told me. "My older sister, Eva is making burgers for dinner tonight." "All right," I replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye, Angel!" Sarah told me. "Have a good evening!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Strengths and Weaknesses of Jobs

The last weekend of January 2017 was quite cold when I met Sarah, James, and Henri at their apartment in Oakland. I had already gone to their apartment earlier in the day in order to find out what types of jobs they wanted to have. It turned out that Sarah wanted to be a waitress at Cafe Milano, James wanted to be a car dealer salesman at Pittsburgh Auto Depot, and Henri wanted to be a cashier at Goodwill, just like I was. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Sarah greeted back. We then took the elevator upstairs to their room. "Before you guys tell me about your jobs you would like to have, or that you might already have, what do you guys think are important things when looking for a job?" I asked everyone. "Oh, things like pay rate, hours, and skills," Sarah replied. "Also, your work environment, your boss's temperament, and your co-workers," James added. "Location, fulfillment, and benefits are also important things to consider," Henri chimed in. "Those are all great things to consider," I agreed. "As a matter of fact, I would have to consider those factors, too." I paused for a second. "Now, what do you guys think are some strengths a candidate would need to obtain and keep the positions you want?" I asked. "I don't know, but you would definitely have to have the needed education requirements," Henri replied. "You would need a positive attitude, commitment, and patience," Sarah told me. "Let's not forget being responsible and detail-oriented, as well as a team player," James stated. "Very good," I remarked. "Now, can you guys explain to me some weaknesses that may make it difficult for someone to find or keep a job?" "How about things like arrogance, tardiness, communication skills, and poor time management?" Sarah suggested. "Or, how about things like a negative attitude or sloppiness, as well as not being flexible or not being a team player?" James suggested. "I know some weaknesses," Henri volunteered. "Things like bad hygiene, an argumentative personality, and being unsafe on the job." "Nice discussion, guys," I praised. "Now, tell me more about the jobs that you guys would like to have. Sarah, why don't you go first?" Sarah then stood up and told us about her job, which was a Cafe Milano waitress. "I would like to be a waitress at Cafe Milano because my boyfriend, Robert also works there, and he also served Angel, James, and me a yummy pizza at the now out-of-business Pizza Hut in Cheswick. Not to mention, he baked James a nice chocolate cake on the exact same day for his birthday. I think this job would be neat because I could serve any type of customer, whether they be kids, teenagers, or adults a delicious meal, just like the cobb salad I am making for lunch right now, and the pancakes I made for breakfast earlier this morning." Sarah then passed out plates of cobb salad for all of us to eat for lunch. "So, you would not only like to be a waitress, but maybe a chef, as well?" I asked Sarah. "I would consider it," Sarah replied. "Some strengths of my job are that I am smart, friendly, organized, have a good memory, and get along well with customers. Some weaknesses of my job that I need to work on, however, are socialization skills, time management, leadership, flexibility, and anxiety." James volunteered to go next. He stood up and told us about his job, which was a car dealer assistant at Auto Depot. "I would like to be a car dealer assistant at Auto Depot because it reminds me of where I got my very first car: at the Ford car dealer in Cheswick. I am interested in having this job because I could help teenagers like I was get a good deal on a car that they can be able to drive for the rest of their lives." James paused for a second. "Some strengths of my job are that I am organized, have a good memory, am a good leader, have great ideas, and get along well with customers. Some weaknesses of my job that I need to work on, however, are being too bossy, being prompt, time management, commitment, and neatness." I then stood up and volunteered to give a speech about my job, which was an event planner in Pittsburgh. "I would like to be an event planner in Pittsburgh because I like to plan events, like parties, barbecues, and sleepovers. I especially love planning these types of events with you three," I acknowledged to my friends. "Some strengths of my job are that I am organized, have a good memory, have good time management, working in a team, and making a difference. Some weaknesses of my job that I need to work on, however, are socialization skills, being prompt, leadership, adjusting to a fast-paced environment, and budgeting skills." "I suppose it's my turn now," Henri stated. He stood up and told us about his job which was a cashier at Goodwill. "I would like to be a cashier at Goodwill because I can organize and put clothes away, as well as figure out how much they cost, such as the all black clothes we had to wear as kids one day." As a matter of fact, Henri was wearing his black shirt, pants, and shoes from childhood. Sarah and James claimed they never donated their black clothes to Goodwill. "Some strengths of my job are that I am organized, have a good memory, get along well with customers, am good with numbers and colors, as well as budgeting. Some weaknesses of my job that I need to work on, however, are tardiness, time management, socialization skills, leadership, and flexibility." "That was great," I remarked. "Now, can you tell me a specific class that you took in college that made you think of your choices, besides things like pizza, cake, cars, and black dress clothes?" "Food Prep," Sarah replied. "Driver's Education," James replied. "Banking and Budgeting," Henri replied. "Event Planning for me," I told my friends. I then saw a bus outside the apartment. "Well, I guess it is time for me to go right now," I told my friends. "Wait a minute, we are going to have German food in the South Side for dinner tonight. Want to come?" Sarah offered. "No thanks," I replied. "I am going to have dinner with my other friend, Erica and her family. Bye, guys!" "Bye, Angel!" Sarah replied. "Have a good rest of the day!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Enthusiasm at Work

On a cold Saturday night in early February 2017, I met up with Sarah, James, and Henri at their apartment in Oakland after I discussed with my other best friend, Erica Homeson her positive attitude if she were working at an ice cream shop and made both of us ice cream sundaes. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Sarah greeted me. "Would you like something to drink?" James offered. "Sure, a glass of craft beer would be good," I agreed. James then poured me craft beer in a glass. "Gee, I never drink beer very often," I admitted to my friends, "but those ice cream sundaes I had with Erica were quite yummy." "So let me guess, you like certain foods and drinks more than others?" Henri asked me. "I suppose so," I replied. "Same with how I like certain subjects more than others," Sarah explained. "Like gym class and history class, for example." "Oh yeah," I agreed. "You were nervous about taking gym class at first back in 7th grade, huh?" I asked Sarah. "Yes, I was," Sarah answered. "But you love history class, huh?" James asked. "I sure do, James," Sarah replied. "That was why I felt terrible when a certain boy in my class by the name of Nathan Hale attempted to cheat off of my 8th grade history exam and then he blamed me for cheating. What is wrong with him?" "Sarah, you seem like a very smart and enthusiastic young lady when it comes to school," I complimented my best friend. "Now, the question is... are you just as enthusiastic in the workforce as you were during your middle school days?" "Absolutely," Sarah replied. "I feel that enthusiasm can be a good thing when it comes to work." "What exactly would you guys define enthusiasm as?" I then asked my friends. "Easy... a strong desire to do something, as well as a happy feeling about doing something," Sarah answered. "Drive to succeed and positive investment," James replied. "Excitement about doing something," Henri chimed in. "Good, and why is it important to be enthusiastic at work?" I asked. "You are able to accomplish more things," Sarah replied. "You build self-confidence," James added. "And, it boosts your morale," Henri added. "Why don't we role play a scenario in which I conduct a job interview for an opening as a position to be a teacher's aide, which is another job I would like to have someday?" I requested. "Sarah, James, why don't you help me out?" "Sure, Angel," James answered. "We would love to." I role played the interview conductor, Sarah played the good job applicant, and James played the bad job applicant. We each got handed out our scripts and acted out the scenario. "Sarah's character would have a better chance of being hired because she was more enthusiastic and professional," Henri pointed out. "Good job, Henri," I agreed. "You too, and thanks for helping me, James and Sarah." "You're welcome," Sarah replied. "I can tell you what enthusiasm at work looks like," I told my friends. "Basically when I am looking forward to something, my smile, sitting up straight, my eye contact, and my tone of voice." "I discuss training and work experience in an upbeat manner, greet others, and show up on time," Sarah stated. "Just like I did for my history exam that I passed." "You must have studied hard for it, too, Sarah," I pointed out. "I demonstrate a willingness to listen, learn, and try new things, seek out tasks and projects, and look for other things to do when there is down time," James stated. "I take criticism with maturity and willingness to improve, joke around and have fun appropriately, and am approachable," Henri stated. "I can also tell you what unenthusiasm at work looks like," I told my friends. "Falling asleep on the job, and being late, grouchy, and rude." "Not being helpful or prepared, as well as making mistakes and blaming others," Sarah chimed in. "I was like that too a little bit in 7th grade gym class, and Nathan was definitely like that when he was cheating off of my 8th grade history exam." "Yes, and he got detention for lying and cheating like that," I remembered. "Being short with co-workers, customers, and/or clients, being on the phone or Facebook, and avoiding social interactions," James chimed in. "Being disinterested and negative, complaining, as well as saying things like 'That is not my job'," Henri chimed in. Before I caught my bus to leave their apartment, we played a positive mental attitude game, in which we were rolling a dice and completing certain statements, like what we were thankful for, what other people complimented us on our ability to do, something we would like to know about other people, when we feel really good about ourselves, what we were proud of our abilities to do, and nice things we recently did for someone else. I saw my bus outside the apartment. "Well, I guess it is time for me to go home now," I told everyone. "Thanks for a great evening!" "You're welcome," Sarah replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Professionalism at Work

On a mild second Saturday of February 2017, I met up with Sarah, James, and Henri at their apartment in Oakland after eating lunch with my best friend, Erica Homeson and her younger sister, Sophia. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Sarah greeted me. "We have a little treat for you." Sarah then brought out a plate of freshly baked strawberry hearts and set them on the table. "Oooh, yummy!" I remarked. "What a way to create lemon squares for Valentine's Day, Sarah!" Henri remarked. "Yeah," James agreed. "What a way to celebrate Valentine's Day!" "I believe you three have been all about festivities and having fun," I remarked. "Would you guys ever consider professionalism at work?" "What are you talking about, Angel?" James asked me. "Yeah, being professional and having fun are two different things," Henri agreed. "I have to agree with Angel on this one," Sarah stated. "There are times and places to have fun, but we need to learn to be on our best behavior." "Of course," I agreed. "Let's take Molly Corbin's Sweet 16 party and Halloween one year, as examples." "Don't remind me about the party, Angel," Sarah disagreed. "We weren't even invited to that." "And, it's not even Halloween anymore," James pointed out. "It's Valentine's Day now, remember?" "Well, guys, I still would like to discuss being professional with these situations because these were moments that made my childhood fun, and I would love to repeat them, but it is also important to show adult professional skills at both work and special occasions," I told my friends. "Now, what does being professional look like?" "I don't really know much about Molly's Sweet 16 party, so I will mainly just discuss Halloween night," Henri told me. "I would use workplace language (er, holiday language depending on the occasion), keep a good posture, and respect others." "Yes, that is true, whether you have another trick-or-treater with the same costume, or not," I pointed out. "Angel and I snuck into Molly's Sweet 16 party uninvited, and I didn't know anybody else besides Molly, who was the hostess," Sarah remembered. "I had to show deference to my superiors (er, hostess in this case), control my anger, and wear appropriate, clean work attire." "All you wore that night was jeans and a pink party blouse, and everyone else was dressed more formally than you," I added. "All the more reason for you and Angel not to be invited to the party," James told us. "Actually, I was the one who needed to control my anger when I caught you and Angel sneaking out." "I did need to control my anger with all the guests acting immature and not knowing anybody there," Sarah argued. "Okay guys, that's enough!" I stopped my friends. "James, how did you show professionalism handing out candy to trick-or-treaters on Halloween?" "Good question, Angel," James replied. "I set a good example, stayed on task, and was responsible at work." "Lots of kids loved the candy we passed out," I remembered. "During my job at Goodwill, I make sure to show up on time and speak clearly and politely, but I can still have fun at the same time hanging up nice clothes and listening to great music, even if it's not Disney music." I paused for a second. "Now, what does being unprofessional look like? I have an example of that: the three Es (ego, expectations, and entitlement," I reminded my friends. "Well, at Molly's birthday party, I could not treat other guests at the party disrespectfully, abuse Molly's power, or wear dirty clothes, even if the outfit was just jeans and a pink party blouse, like Angel mentioned," Sarah pointed out. "On Halloween night, I could not blame others, be late, or swear, because that would not be respectful for kids who wanted candy," James chimed in. "I had an unfamiliar baby-sitter as a result of Sarah and Angel sneaking out to the party," Henri remembered, "so with the baby-sitter, I could not be on the phone, tell inappropriate jokes, or put my feet up on the furniture." "No offense, Henri, but you were only 9 years old," Sarah pointed out. "So, it was mainly the baby-sitter's job, and not yours." "I have always made it a tradition every Halloween to dress up in my cowboy costume and hand out candy to trick-or-treaters," James narrated. "So, when I first started the tradition at age 15, I had ample candy for the kids, as well as other toys they might like, in order to make a good first impression on my co-workers and supervisors (er, trick-or-treaters, in this case). It might be important to make a good impression on my first day because not only would I be starting a fun Halloween tradition, but the regular trick-or-treating kids would be, as well." "Great story, James!" I praised him. "Thank you, Angel," James replied. "I also found out more about our party hostess, Molly Corbin, and the job that she has now," Sarah told all of us. "I saw her, along with Angel, at Cafe Milano last night when the jazz music was playing, and she told me that she now has a job as a sales manager at Party City in Robinson Township. Molly does only what she is told to do, no more and no less." "I don't think Molly has a good attitude towards work, because you are supposed to do everything at work, whether you are told to or not," I pointed out. "One day, one of Molly's co-workers knocked over a product display. Cups and plates were scattered all over the floor. At the time, Molly was working close by. She ignored the scattered cups and plates and left her workstation to tell others what had happened," Sarah continued. "If I were the co-worker who knocked over the display, I would have requested that Molly helped me pick up the stuff," I pointed out. "Later that same day, Molly was stocking shelves. The item she was stocking belonged in another part of the store. A co-worker trying to help Molly told her she was making a mistake. Molly insisted she was right and started an argument," Sarah continued. "It was not right for Molly to argue with her co-worker, and she could have agreed to help the co-worker instead," I pointed out. "Before Molly went home that night, she overheard a personal conversation between two co-workers and the supervisor. The next morning, Molly told everyone what she had heard. The entire Party City crew was soon talking about what Molly told them." "Molly was not correct in discussing what she had overheard, because what if it was personal?" I asked. "Good point, Angel," Sarah agreed. She then continued her story. "When Molly's supervisor found out what had happened, she called Molly into her office for a conference." "I think that the supervisor told Molly that she was fired from her job," Henri concluded. "I wouldn't go that far quite yet, Angel," Sarah disagreed. "Angel, James, do you have any ideas about all of this?" "If I were one of Molly Corbin's co-workers, I would give advice like listening to people when they try to help you, and not being stubborn," I replied. "And if I were Molly's supervisor, I could teach her important responsibility skills like taking care of customers and giving them exactly what they need, just like with the kids on Halloween," James chimed in. "Co-workers, supervisors, customers, younger kids, party guests, party hostesses, everybody that we should show respect to," I stated. I paused for a second and then asked, "See what I mean, guys? You can act like professional adults, but still have fun." "Come to think of it, I don't think Molly Corbin was being professional in the first place throwing a party for her 16th birthday if she let all of her guests act immature and her parents weren't home," Sarah remembered. "Then, why did you girls sneak out to the party in the first place?" James asked. "Because, like Sarah said, she was curious about the party and I had to go along with her because I was her best friend!" I replied. "Going back to anger, I was the one who needed to control anger the most with the chaos at Molly's party and all of the strangers that James went to high school with." I then saw a bus outside the apartment. "I guess it's time for me to go meet Erica for a smoothie and tell her what I have learned about professionalism," I told my friends. "Heck, maybe I can tell the people who serve our smoothies to still have fun while being professional and make Valentine's Day-themed cherry and strawberry-flavored smoothies!" "Okay, Angel," Sarah agreed. "You can do that." "Thanks for a great afternoon, guys!" I thanked everyone. "You're welcome," Sarah replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Resumes and Cover Letters

One "spring teaser" Saturday in February 2017, I met up with Sarah, James, and Henri at their apartment in Oakland after eating lunch at Golden Corral in Monroeville with Erica and some of her other friends. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Sarah greeted back. "Good news, I am cooking dinner for all of us to eat," James announced. "Finally," I remarked. "What are we having to eat?" "Flank steak with potato wedges and spinach salad," James replied. "Mmm, that sounds yummy," I remarked. "Yeah," Henri agreed. "Before we eat dinner, I have a fun activity we can do," I told my friends. "What is that, Angel?" Sarah asked. "We can play a game called Get the Picture: An Activity in Teamwork," I told everyone. "We are all best friends, so we need to learn how to work as a team." I gave everyone a picture, and warned everyone not to look at it before we could show each other. I got a picture with jalapeño peppers on the table. Sarah's picture was of jalapeño peppers, and chips and salsa. James's picture was of jalapeño peppers, chips and salsa, and tacos on the table. Henri's picture was of all the different kinds of food on the fiesta table. "You get the picture, right, guys?" I asked everyone. Everyone agreed and I showed them an even bigger picture: not just of the fiesta, but of the entire country of Mexico, and as a matter of fact, the entire world! "Interesting picture, Angel," Sarah remarked. "Thanks, Sarah," I replied. "That makes me crave some Mexican food right now, actually," Henri stated. "What about our steak dinner, Henri?" James asked. "Oh, right," Henri replied. "Sorry." I even put some Latin-American music on to set the mood. "What is with you today, Angel?" James asked suspiciously. "Oh, this nice February weather has me in a good mood," I replied. "No winter weather like we experienced as kids, huh?" "Nope," Sarah replied. I even glanced at the "Welcome Spring" sign on the board. "It seems like you guys are loving this weather too, huh?" I asked. Pretty soon, dinner was ready. "Would you like something to drink, Angel?" James asked. "Of course," I replied. "How about a glass of juice?" "Sure," James replied. "One glass of juice coming right up!" James then poured us all our beverages, and we all sat down to eat dinner. I glanced over at some papers on the kitchen counter. "Say, what are those papers you have there?" I asked. "Those are our resumes and cover letters," Sarah replied. "Oh, wow!" I exclaimed. "What are they for?" "For working at Woodland Summer Camp this summer," James replied. "I could help you guys complete them if you want," I volunteered. "Sure, Angel," Sarah agreed. "We would love that." "Resumes are very important for many reasons," I informed everyone. "First, you need to have your name, address, e-mail, and phone up to date. Then, you need to have your most recent information at the top, the present tense for what you are currently doing, and past tense for what you have done. More things you need to do are start with action words, and list most important and relevant job details for the position you are applying for." "Also, look at the job description, and change this for each place you apply," Henri chimed in. "Good point, Henri," I continued. "You should also be clear, concise, and to the point, and keep formatting the same throughout." "We should put our job titles, companies, and degree headers in bold," James pointed out. "I save my resume as a PDF to keep formatting," Sarah told us. "Well, if you two want, I can help you both," I offered. "We sure need your help," Sarah agreed. "This is almost like the day we got our school pictures taken, and we were so focused on looking perfect," James pointed out. "So you guys could both be remembered," I pointed out. "Exactly," James agreed. "I notice your resume looks very good, Sarah," I noticed. "You must have been working hard on it." "Uh-huh," Sarah agreed. "I also had to work hard on looking good for my school picture back in 8th grade." Sarah then got out her 8th grade picture for her to show us. "Wow, nice," I noticed. "I loved your outfit from that day, too, even if it was just a red striped T-shirt, black capris, and brown sandals. I am saying this because I always liked to wear a blouse and a skirt for my school pictures in the past." James also showed us his 10th grade picture. "Thanks again, Angel," James thanked me. "For what?" I asked. "For helping me look good on School Picture Day," James replied. "Now, I need your help with my resume. It just has to be absolutely perfect. I need a perfect resume right now just as I needed a perfect school picture." I helped James with his resume by adding in his phone number, putting education first, consistent grammar, making all of his hidings bold, and spelling skills right. I also helped Henri with his cover letter. "Cover letters are a more expanded way to highlight why you would be a good fit for the position," I informed everyone, "and do research on the company you are applying to." "What types of things are important to them, what have they done recently, and how would you help them meet their goals?" Henri asked. "I should also check my mission statement." "Yes, Henri," I told him. "What is also important is formatting, being enthusiastic, and talking about your experience and your goals." "You can also address your cover letter to a specific person if the job posting specifies, but if not, you can call the company and ask the receptionist," Sarah pointed out. "How do you end your cover letter?" James asked. I looked Henri's cover letter out. "Wow, this is very detailed, Henri," I noticed. "You are letting the camp director know about things like your piano lessons and school skills back in 4th grade." "Yep," Henri agreed. "Well, good luck handing all of these in, guys!" I wished my friends. "Thanks for all your help, Angel," Sarah thanked me. "Yes, Angel," James agreed. "Thank you." "You're welcome, James," I replied. "Want me to drive you back to your mom's apartment tonight?" "Sure, James," I replied. "My mom doesn't want me taking the bus in the dark, anyway." We then cleaned up the table from our dinner, and then James got his car keys out. "Thanks for a great dinner and evening, guys!" I thanked everyone. "You're welcome," Sarah replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Disclosing Diagnoses at Work

On a cooler Saturday than last weekend, I met Sarah, James, and Henri at their apartment in Oakland for a snack. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Sarah greeted back. "Would you guys like a snack? I made some homemade feta-mint dip," I offered. "Sure," James agreed. "A healthy snack would be good." James got out apple slices, carrot sticks, celery sticks, and baked potato chips. I took apple slices, Sarah took carrot sticks, James took celery sticks, and Henri took baked potato chips. "Mmm, the sweet taste of an apple!" I stated, dipping an apple slice into homemade dip. "Let's tell each other something we did not know when we first met each other, but we learned later on as we became friends," I suggested. I ate another apple slice before I told my friends, "I have autism." "I like to do girly things, like curl my hair and paint my toenails," Sarah told us before she bit into a carrot stick. "I like going to sporting events, like football games, basketball games, and baseball games," James told us before he bit into a celery stick. "And, I like to play sports, like football," Henri told us before he bit into a baked potato chip. "Is there something else you would like to tell us, Angel?" James asked me. "Like what?" I asked. "Besides the fact that you have autism," Sarah reminded me. "I love reading, writing, and music," I told my friends. "I think we all knew that by now," Henri remembered. "This leads to our topic of the day- disclosing diagnoses at work!" I exclaimed. "This is important in order to obtain protection under the Americans with Disabilities Act." "It is also required in order to request job accommodations, and to serve as a role model and educate others," Sarah added. "It reduces stigma and relieves the stress some may feel about "hiding" a disability," James added. "It makes employers better able to respond to sudden symptoms or hospitalizations, and disclosure to a supervisor is kept confidential by law," Henri pointed out. "Are there any reasons why I should not disclose having autism on the job?" I asked my friends. "Sometimes, there is no need for accommodations," Sarah replied. "Hiring or promotion chances may be negatively affected due to stigma," James pointed out. "Privacy needs to be protected," Henri chimed in. "I fear negative employer or coworker reactions to me or my work," Sarah admitted. "I fear people not respecting my privacy and confidentiality, and others in the community and workplace will be told," James admitted. "I fear being held to a different standard, meaning less will be expected of me," Henri admitted. "Can I disclose in a cover letter, resume, or job application?" I asked. "Yes, because it shows honesty and gives the opportunity to prepare a written statement including your abilities," Sarah replied. "But, the employer may have pre-conceived opinions on disabilities and may not offer you an interview," Henri disagreed. "How about before an interview?" I asked. "Then, you can discuss the accommodations that you may need during an interview," James pointed out. "No, because it may affect the interview process and how you are viewed due to stigma," Henri disagreed. "What about during the interview?" I asked. "Yes, because it gives you an opportunity to discuss strengths and how your disability will positively affect employment," Sarah agreed. And, you can interact with people and flexibly respond to questions and concerns," James added. "Again, it may affect the interview process and how you are viewed due to stigma," Henri disagreed. "Once I am hired?" I then asked. "That would avoid possibility of discrimination during the hiring process, and secure accommodations and coverage under the Americans with Disabilities Act," James agreed. "No, because it may affect how your job duties and assignments are handled due to stigma," Henri disagreed. "During employment?" I asked. "Yes, because you may find that you will need accommodations once you have been at the job for a while," Sarah agreed. "But, you may want to wait until you form a relationship with your boss, prove your abilities and feel confident with your job," James added. "Disclosing enables you to have a conversation with your boss, and hopefully you are perceived as a valued worker and they will be motivated to make adjustments in order to keep you." "No, because this may affect several things, like co-workers' responses to you, how your performance is evaluated by the employer, and promotional opportunities," Henri disagreed. "Okay then," I remarked. "How about after performance difficulties arise?" "Yes, since if you become sick or hospitalized you may need to request time off, so you will need to inform your workplace," Sarah agreed. "No, because your employer may feel betrayed, wonder why you waited so long, and look at it as an excuse for bad performance," Henri once again disagreed. I sighed. "Henri, why do you always have to be so negative?" I asked in a frustrated tone of voice. "I'm sorry, Angel, but I don't have that much experience with work," Henri explained to me. "Don't listen to him, Angel," James told me. "I think you're doing great." "Yeah, just listen to us, Angel," Sarah agreed with James. "We will try and help you out the best you can with your disability!" We then role played some questions that interviewers can ask, and I replied with some appropriate responses. "Thank you, Sarah and James!" I thanked my 2 older best friends. "You are the best friends a young woman can have." I gave them both a hug. "What about me, Angel?" Henri asked jealously. "Maybe, if you weren't so negative, I would like you, too," I pointed out to him. "But, you're still my friend, anyway." I gave Henri a hug, too. "I'm glad that we can all understand each other better," I told my friends. "That we like to snack on healthy food, read, write, listen to music, play sports, attend sporting events, and do hair and nail makeovers." I paused for a second. "And that I have autism, of course!" I then saw a bus outside the apartment. "It's time for me to go home and meet Erica and her younger sister, Sophia for dinner," I told my friends. "Thanks again for a great afternoon, guys!" "You're welcome," Sarah replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Interviewing Tips

On a cold Saturday morning in early March 2017, my best friend, Erica Homeson and I met up with my childhood friends Sarah, James, and Henri at their apartment in Oakland. Erica was getting ready for a job interview at Allegheny YMCA on Sunday evening, and she needed some advice. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Sarah greeted back. "Can you guys help me out?" Erica asked. "I have a job interview to be a camp counselor at Allegheny YMCA and I am really nervous, since I don't know what to do." "No sweat, Erica," James told Erica. "I worked there for a couple summers, and it was fun!" "According to your resume, it says you were a camp counselor there during the summers of 2010, 2011, and 2012- a trio of 3 consecutive brutally hot summers, and which last summer was reminiscent of," I reminded James. "That's right, Angel," James agreed. "You remembered." "I worked at SPEAK camp during the summer of 2012," Sarah remembered. "By the way, would you girls like to make a snack or a drink, or both?" "Can we make yogurt parfaits and milkshakes?" I asked. "Sure," Sarah replied. "We have everything you girls need to make them. Help yourselves!" Erica and I then made ourselves yogurt parfaits and milkshakes. "So, do you three have any experience with interviews?" Erica asked. "I know that Angel experienced 2 interviews already: for both SPEAK camp and Goodwill, but how about you guys?" "My interview for Cafe Milano went smoothly, and I felt confident because I knew I had good experience with customers, AND I learned how to cook and serve other people meals," Sarah told everyone. "My interview for Auto Depot turned out well, because I was so excited about helping teenagers and adults find awesome brands of cars, like my BMW," James told us. "Like Angel's Goodwill interview, I told my manager, Kasey that I was good at organizing and math, and I was able to prove the skills to her as I was working," Henri told everyone. "Same with Wendy at Natrona Heights Goodwill, Henri," I told him. "We both were on the same track with our organization skills!" "I just wish people like John Quincy from my support group knew what it was like to be organized, rather than making fun of me for it," Henri reminisced. "I also wish that people like Benedict would not drink alcohol and do things that interfere with them being able to find a job, such as being suspended from school," Sarah reminisced. "That's why there are interviews conducted for most jobs," I explained to everyone. "So these types of problems do not happen." I then cleared my throat. "In order to prepare for an interview, you need to be rested and clean up your on-line presence. This includes making your online profiles private and changing your profile picture to something more professional. Like Sarah pointed out, her former boyfriend drinking beer does not count," I also pointed out. "I would look up the address: where I am going, how I am going to get there, and how long it will take to get there," James suggested. "I have scheduled an interview for all 3 of us at Woodland Hills Summer Camp for next Saturday evening at 6:00 pm, and it will take us a half-hour for us to get there if I drive." "I need to practice by going over common interview questions, coming up with sample stories that highlight my strengths, and coming up with answers that are personalized and relevant," Erica realized. "That is a great way to practice, Erica," Sarah agreed. "What I would do is print out several copies of my up-to-date resume and list of references, and make sure my references are aware I am using them." "Well, I would do research on the company, and come up with 2 and 3 questions to ask them," Henri suggested. "Those are all great ideas," I agreed. "Now, what would you guys do on the day of the interview?" "Well, I would need to dress appropriately: either business or business casual attire, and clean clothes that are not torn or wrinkled," Erica pointed out. "I would need to shower, put on deodorant, comb my hair, and do whatever else I need to do to look professional and nice on the day of the interview," I told everyone. "It's important for me to get to the interview 15 minutes before my scheduled time, meaning that I have to leave the apartment in enough time to get there, use the restroom to clean up if needed, and turn off my cell phone," James suggested. "I need to be prepared by taking my resume and references with me," Sarah pointed out. "I would be courteous to all staff I meet on the way to the waiting room or interview room, smile, and thank the receptionist," Henri suggested. "Now, those are all great ideas of ways to be prepared on the day of the interview," I agreed with my friends. "How about during the interview?" "I would be enthusiastic and professional by smiling, shaking hands, being upbeat, sitting up straight, and not being overly casual," Sarah replied. "Angel, I would answer all questions honestly and in a positive light by listening to the full question before replying, not bad-mouthing previous employers and co-workers, and being clear and concise," Erica chimed in. "Since the company saw my resume and thought I was a good fit, I would be confident and embody them," James pointed out. "I would definitely thank the interviewer for their time," I told my friends. "Yes, and send a thank you e-mail within 24 hours after the interview because this lets the interviewer know you appreciate their time, thanks them, and reiterates my interest," Henri agreed with me. "Now, the way I would answer interview questions is thinking of stories from previous work, volunteer or schooling experience that highlight a few good skills, like a story about working with a group to highlight teamwork, prioritizing, and problem solving, which I can use for a variety of questions, and not use these more than once in an interview," I told everyone. "You should be honest," Sarah pointed out. "You should make it short and concise," Henri chimed in. "You should make it relevant," James suggested. "You should be as positive but realistic as possible," Erica told me. "Well, this has been a very productive session," I admitted. "Yeah, now I feel much more prepared for my interview tomorrow evening, which Angel is going to accompany me to," Erica told all of us. "So, be sure to meet us around 5:00 pm next Saturday at our apartment, because I may also pick up some Chinese food for us to eat before the interview at the China Buffet in Wexford," James informed me. "Okay, James," I agreed. "I will do that. By the way, thanks again for cheering me up when Sarah was feeling down about her boyfriend getting suspended." "Oh, no problem, Angel," James replied. "I am just doing what a big brother should do." "Hopefully, we will not see John Quincy or Benedict at our interviews next weekend," Sarah pointed out. "You probably won't, Sarah," I replied. "I don't even believe they are applying for Woodland Summer Camp in the first place!" "I guess we should be going home now, because Sophia is waiting outside for us," Erica told me. "Okay, Erica!" I agreed. "Bye, guys!" "Bye, Angel!" Sarah replied. "Have a good afternoon!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Mock Interviews

The second weekend of March 2017 was bitterly cold when I met Sarah, James, and Henri at their apartment in Oakland. James was getting ready to drive all of us to Woodland Summer Camp in Wexford for their interview. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Sarah greeted back. "You three look nice," I complimented. "Thank you, Angel," Sarah replied. Sarah, James, and Henri wore white dress shirts, black dress pants, and black dress shoes, except for Sarah was wearing a black tank top under her dress shirt. "Are you ready to go with us, Angel?" James asked. "You bet I am, James!" I replied. "I can't wait to see how you guys will do with your interviews." We got in the car and drove up to Wexford. James used his cell phone as a GPS to figure out where he was going and, at the same time, used Spotify to play Maroon 5's 2007 album, _It Won't Be Soon Before Long_ , which was one of our favorite albums by them. "All my CDs were in my other car, but I can use Spotify to play all of my favorite music until I get my CDs back," James explained. "Amazing how your new car looks very much like your old car," Sarah remarked. "Yeah," Henri agreed. "I wish I could drive." Maroon 5's first single from the album, "Makes Me Wonder" was playing. "I love this song," I stated. "Me too," James agreed. "Me three," Sarah agreed. "Me four," Henri agreed. James turned the song up. When we arrived in Wexford, before we went to the interview, James ordered Chinese food for all of us to eat: sweet and sour chicken for James, chicken with broccoli for Sarah, beef lo mein for me, and pork fried rice for Henri. We all got fortune cookies and orange slices with our meals. Then, we arrived at the Woodland Summer Camp office. One of the head directors, Patrick Joyal, was interviewing a young man named Joseph, who was also applying to be a camp counselor. We were all impressed by the quality of Joseph's interview: his personal appearance, his body language, and the quality of his response to the questions. Patrick Joyal also interviewed Henri. I decided to watch Sarah and James do their interviews. Sarah was interviewed by Leia Mortimer, the Administrative Assistant to Programs. I liked the part of the interview where Leia asked Sarah her personal experience with taking care of kids, and Sarah explained how she has been taking care of little kids ever since she became a young teenager in 2002. She mentioned the time she baby-sat Henri and me the summer that James went away, the games we played, the snacks we ate, and how if she were a TSS for a younger child, she would feed them a snack and play a game with them. I felt comforted when she mentioned me, Henri, and some of my other friends, too, like Erica Homeson, Carly Shay, and Alex Russo. Leia thought Sarah's personal appearance, body language, and quality of response to the questions was very good. "When mentioning negatives, you need to try to bring up how you learned from the experience and bring up the positives," Leia pointed out. "And, please stay focused on the questions." "Okay, Leia," Sarah agreed. "I will do that." "Other than that, it sounded like you had great enthusiasm and you knew the job and company well," Leia continued. "Good job!" "Thanks again for the interviewer," Sarah thanked Leia. "You're welcome." James was interviewed by Jesse Solomon, the Director of Programs. I liked the part of the interview where Jesse asked James to describe the house party that he threw when he was 16 years old, as described on his resume that I helped him with. James stated how he was very good at planning events, and could plan out a whole day's schedule of camp activities for everyone to enjoy. I also liked the conflict that he described when working at the Allegheny YMCA back in the summer of 2011 with his group of 7- and 8-year-olds. Jesse thought James's personal appearance, body language, and quality of response to the questions was very good. "Try to share more results from your examples using the SAR technique," Jesse pointed out. "Okay, Jesse," James agreed. "I will do that." "Other than that, good job!" "Thanks again for the interviewer," James thanked Jesse. "You're welcome." After their interviews were done, Sarah, James, and Henri drove me back to my mom's apartment. "I hope you guys get the job," I told my friends. "You would make a great TSS and camp counselor!" "Thank you, Angel," James replied. "I'm sure we will get the job," Sarah agreed. Pretty soon, we arrived at my mom's apartment. "Bye, guys!" I told my friends. "Bye, Angel!" Sarah replied. "Have a good evening!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Communication on the Job

On another chilly weekend in March 2017, I met Sarah, James, and Henri at their apartment in Oakland. Little did I know that one of James's old friends from high school, Alexander, was coming to visit and cook dinner for us that night. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Sarah greeted back. "Alexander, I believe that you have met my best friends and siblings, Sarah, Angel, and Henri," James introduced. "Sarah, Angel, Henri, this is my best friend, Alexander from Freeport Area High School!" "I met you and Sarah at our high school graduation, Angel," Alexander remembered. "Yes, you did, Alexander," I happily replied. "Sarah and I are best friends!" "I cooked you all a surprise dinner," Alexander told us. "Come in the kitchen and see." "Oh boy," I happily stated. "I just love surprises." Sarah, James, Henri, and I excitedly followed Alexander into the kitchen. "Ta-da!" Alexander happily exclaimed. I was surprised at the meal that Alexander cooked for us- chicken fingers, tater tots, green beans, and carrot cake for dessert! "Oh my gosh, this meal is amazing!" I exclaimed. "This is almost like the day that Sarah, James, and Henri planned a surprise party for me on my birthday, and I was sad because I thought they forgot about my birthday." "But, I was able to cheer you up because I would never forget your birthday," James remembered. "You took me for a drive around Natrona Heights on a chilly, cloudy, and even snowy day like today," I pointed out. I looked down at my outfit. "Hey, I am wearing my exact same pink "A" shirt from that day," I stated. "And, you guys are wearing your same outfits, too!" "So much for forgetting Angel's birthday," Henri remarked. "The truth is, we would never forget your birthday, Angel," Sarah told me. "We just wanted to surprise you and make your birthday extra special and fun." "That's right, Angel," James agreed. "I did my part by taking you for a fun drive." We then sat down at the table to eat dinner. "You should have been there, Alexander," I told James's friend. "We ate Pizza Hut pizza and Dairy Queen ice cream cake, and I got lots of really neat presents from Sarah, James, and Henri." "Why didn't you attend our high school graduation ceremony with Sarah and Angel, Henri?" Alexander asked Henri. "I was too young," Henri replied. "I liked seeing my two female best friends sitting next to each other in the audience, supporting me," James reminisced. "We were going to miss you when you went off to college, James," Sarah told her brother. "Yeah," I then agreed. "Do you have a job, Alexander?" Sarah asked. "Because we have been helping Angel in looking for a job for her once she graduates from college." "And, we had our job interviews last week for Woodland Summer Camp," James added. "As a matter of fact, I do," Alexander replied. "I work at Five Guys Burgers and Fries at the PPG Plaza in Downtown Pittsburgh as a chef." "What are your experiences with communication at the workplace?" Henri asked. "I have to communicate effectively with my co-workers, which are waiters and waitresses, who take the customers' orders and I need to get the correct recipes to serve to the customers," Alexander explained. "I have to do the same with my customers and other cashiers at the South Side Goodwill, who are my co-workers," Henri agreed. "How is communication on the job different than communication at school or with friends?" Sarah asked. "You need to speak clearly, politely, and professionally," Alexander replied. "That means no slang words, swear words, or language used outside of the workplace." "I require my customers speak clearly and politely at Cafe Milano in downtown Pittsburgh," Sarah told us. "No inappropriate language at Cafe Milano, either!" "How do you build appropriate work relationships?" James asked. "I do exactly what my boss tells me to do, and I make sure the waiters and waitresses have complete, accurate orders from customers," Alexander replied. "I make sure I give customers the exact brand of the car they want at Auto Depot in Robinson Township," James told us. "It's my boss who tells me the exact cars to give away!" "I must tell you, James," Alexander stated. "Your BMW is so cool! I wish that I could have a car like that!" "I go visit Sarah at work every Friday," I told Alexander. "Did you know that?" "Yes, she does," Sarah told Alexander. "I do a very good job in serving her some yummy meals." "What are some tips for communicating effectively with supervisors and peers?" I asked. "I would be accurate, concise, clear, appropriate, keep track of them, and not get distracted by other things," Alexander advised me. "Good advice, Alexander," I agreed. "I have problems at Goodwill sometimes, and one of my managers, Jen, has to remind me of the rules." "Let me tell you about neutralizing conflict at work," Alexander continued. "If I have a problem, and I can't make it to a shift, I make sure to contact my boss immediately, or if I struggle with a customer's order or with my co-workers, I make sure to get complete, concise details, so I don't make a mistake and give customers something that is not what they ordered." We all looked down at our dinners. "Not that I did anything this time," Alexander admitted. "Speaking of which, James, can you do me a favor and drive me back to my mom's apartment, even if it's not quite my birthday yet?" I asked James. "Of course, Angel," James replied. "Her mom doesn't want her to take the bus in the dark," he then told Alexander. "That's understandable," Alexander agreed. "Even though, it is starting to get dark later!" "Thanks for a great dinner and evening, guys!" I thanked everyone. "You're welcome," Sarah replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


End file.
